Terror Falls 3
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Is the little creature really gone? Or is there more terror in store for Raven and Aqualad? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

okiday...i did say i wasn't writing any new titans stories. i never thought that terror falls 2 was going to lend itself to a trilogy. i'm hooked on this story and can't stop now. so here is the conclusion to this twisted tale and i'm stating right now that it will only be a trilogy-no more.

Terror Falls 3-chapter 1

_ Raven__finds__herself__back__at__Terror__Falls.__She__shields__her__eyes__at__a__flash__of__lightning__that__streaks__across__the__sky.__She__turns__from__the__falls__to__the__little__grave__dug__for__her__son__only__to__step__back__in__horror__as__the__ground__begins__to__pulse__up__and__down__like__rhythmic__breathing__before__it__finally__caves__in._

_ "Bad__Mommy!"_

_ Raven__screams__as__her__son__crawls__up__out__of__the__hole__and__staggers__over__toward__her._

_ "Bad__Mommy!"_

_ Backing__up__Raven__stumbles__off__the__bank__into__the__pool__of__water__beneath__the__falls._

_ "Bad__Mommy!"_

Raven sits up in bed gasping as she awakens drenched in a cold sweat. She barely manages to stifle a scream as the tower rumbles with sound of the thunder. Trembling she wipes her teary eyes as she gets out of bed and grabs a cell phone that she keeps for only one purpose.

-1-

Aqualad turns over only half awake when he hears buzzing. "Go away Bee its too early for training." He sits up suddenly realizing its not the Titans East team leader, but the cell phone he keeps to talk to Raven. With a glance at the moonlit darkness outside he quickly grabs the vibrating phone off the bedside table. "Raven?"

-1-

Raven breaths a sigh of relief just hearing Aqualad's voice makes her feel calmer. For several moments she can't bring herself to say anything.

-1-

"Rae? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

-1-

Finally Raven manages to speak. "I don't think he was really dead. I think he was just faking so we wouldn't kill him."

-1-

Aqualad gets up and walks over to the window. He knows Raven has a right to be upset over what happened. "Its been a month Rae. We would have heard something by now...but if it eases your mind we'll go check it out."

-1-

Raven cringes at another flash of lightning and resulting crack of thunder. In a way the thought of checking helps, but she is scared of what it is they might find.

-1-

Aqualad waits for several moments but doesn't hear a reply. "Rae are you there?"

-1-

"I will come to you."

-1-

"I'll be waiting outside."

-1-

Raven ends the call on her phone and turns to the closet. She pushes the uniforms she is coming to loath as she gets older out of the way and grabs a pair of jeans-a tank top-and a hoodie. After quickly dressing she slips on a pair of sneakers and grabs a pen and scrap of paper scribbling a note she had an emergency and had to leave which she sticks on her door. With that done she turns to her shelf picking up a few magical items that might come in handy if her fears prove to be true and places them in a small bag. She shields her eyes from another bolt of lightning before using her powers to make a portal to Aqualad.

-1-

Aqualad turns away from the ocean as he feels Raven's presence. He pulls her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head. Part of her feels like nothing will ever be okay again.

"You should rest. The car rental place won't be open for several hours."

"I don't think we can wait that long. I can get us there faster."

Aqualad nods. He has to admit to himself that he feels apprehensive about this whole thing as she opens a new portal.

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	2. Chapter 2

Terror Falls 3-chapter 2

When they step through the portal they find themselves at the sign which now in the moonlight reveals its full name of Terror Falls.

Aqualad grasps Raven's hand in his as she takes a deep breath.

Raven glances up at Aqualad before starting around the bend that leads to the waterfall.

They both freeze when they aren't met with a small grave but dirt pushed up and out from where it was with small bones littering the area.

Aqualad holds Raven close as laughter echos around the area.

"The dream...it was real..."

She hadn't mentioned a dream as he looks down at Raven, it doesn't surprise Aqualad though. Looking down at the grave it looks as if it were disturbed very recently. He looks up as dirt peppers down from the tree above.

"Bad Mommy! Trying to kill baby!"

"I didn't! I swear I wasn't trying to-"

It runs off jumping from tree branch to tree branch to force the pair to follow it.

Aqualad looks over at Raven. He doesn't even have to ask. The look on her face tells him they have to stop it. The tears streaming from her eyes shows just how painful its going to be for her. "Stay here you don't have to-"

"-Yes I do." She follows Aqualad as he runs after the creature.

It stops looking down at them as they run after it. "You won't be a bad Mommy to baby brother. I will make sure."

He stops looking up at the grinning creature. "Brother?" Aqualad looks around wondering if its leading them to some sort of trap to be food. His attention is quickly drawn to Raven who collapses beside him gasping in pain.

It feels to Raven just like the pain a month ago when she was kidnapped from the gas station only for the kidnapper to meet a grizzly end when it was over at the hands of the newborn that now taunts them from the trees.

"Mommy may have got rid of Father's mark but not his seed. Every month you will have another and another for however long half demons are of childbearing age."

Is water like acid to these things like its father? Aqualad helps Raven up and whisks her back to the falls.

They are only part way there when Raven can't go on any longer. "Stop!" She collapses on the ground-stripping out of her pants. The pain is brutally agonizing.

Aqualad kneels by her as she screams keeping a sharp eye out as the other one approaches them.

Mercifully the pain doesn't seem to last as long this time. Before she realizes what it happening Aqualad has dragged her back into the pool below the falls as the creature closes in on its infant brother.

The creature glares at Aqualad. "You aren't so smart. You can't stay there forever." It picks the infant up and whisks it away to find food. "Don't worry baby brother. I will get Mommy soon and then she will be a good Mommy."

Aqualad has no proof it wasn't just toying with them and it can come into the water after them, but it is right they can't stay here forever.

"Another...every month..."

He looks down at Raven as she trembles in his arms. "We'll find a way to stop it." Aqualad holds Raven close as she breaks down crying.

When she calms down, Raven looks up at Aqualad. "Now there are two of them out there."

"That want you."

"I can get us away from here."

"But what are we going to do about them?"

Raven looks up at Aqualad with a long pause thinking before she speaks. "No...what am I going to do?"

"What-?"

Before he can stop her Raven opens a portal and sends Aqualad to safety. She knows the creatures will kill him if they get the chance and she can't let that happen. They are her offspring and she will find a way to stop them. She has half a day at least before Aqualad can get back here with or without help. Raven climbs out of the water-slips her pants back on and picks up the small bag of magical items she brought with her. She looks around...sensing the creature lurking nearby. "You want mommy? Come and get me."

"Up here Mommy!"

Raven looks up in the tree above her-spotting it above the path that leads up to cabin. She starts after it as it jumps from tree branch to tree branch.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	3. Chapter 3

Terror Falls 3-chapter 3

Aqualad finds himself back on the shore of Titans East Tower. He doesn't like it that Raven sent him away in attempt to handle things herself. As he looks up at the tower he briefly thinks of getting help from the rest of the Titans and even starts inside but quickly stops himself. Taking the other Titans out in the backwoods would just make them all possible lunch for the creatures. He can't risk that, but he has to get Raven back. He turns back to the ocean. There is no time to wait on the car rental place to open and taking the t-ship would raise too many questions he doesn't have time to answer. He's going to have to rely on his own powers to get to Raven.

-3-

Raven looks up as she comes to the end of the path and sees the cabin where she and Aqualad were attacked.

"Come Mommy...brother is waiting."

She looks up as the creature leaps from the tree branches and jumps on the roof and shimmies down the porch post. Raven takes a deep breath before approaching the cabin and steps up on the porch. Before she realizes what it happening the creature quickly opens the door and forces her inside with its powers. She reaches for her small bag of magic items only to find it gone. She looks up at the creature now knee high to her as it shakes its head.

"Bad Mommy..." It sifts through the magical items before tossing them outside and shutting the door.

Raven holds her hands out to ward off the creature as it comes near her only to find her powers aren't working.

"I saw all you knew before I was born. I saw symbols in your mind that would block your powers. I can't let you ruin my plans."

"Plans?"

"It starts with you having many more brothers and being a good Mommy this time." It grabs her arm and drags her into the kitchen.

The little one looks up from its spot on the middle of the kitchen table where it is sucking the blood from a big rat. It holds the rat out toward its Mommy.

The sight of the squirming bleeding rat makes Raven ill. Its all she can do to keep from throwing up.

"Get used to it Mommy. That's the kind of food we got around here and you won't starve yourself."

As sickening as the sight is Raven watches the little one on the kitchen table. She looks down as something cold is clamped around her wrist.

The bigger creature clamps a heavy chain around Raven's wrist. "Mommy will stay and be good."

The chain tightly circles Raven's wrist and she can't slip it off. She shivers looking at a short dangling length perfect to secure her other wrist if she gives them cause. Raven looks up as the little one makes sounds of distress to see its sucked the rat dry of blood.

"Its okay brother. Mommy's here for snack time." It takes the end of the chain and drags her into the bedroom and down on the bed before going back for its baby brother and climbs up on the bed.

"Be good Mommy." It grins as it places the little one on her lap. "Snack time now."

Trembling Raven pulls up her shirt as the little one clamors for her breast and bites down.

"That's a good Mommy." The older one coos at Raven before joining its baby brother biting at Raven's other breast drawing blood.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	4. Chapter 4

Terror Falls 3-chapter 4

As much as he wants to go straight after Raven when he arrives several hours later, Aqualad instead sets out to find the crash site she told him about. He knows he will have to find out how to stop the creatures before he can get Raven away from them. And the only clue to doing that will be in the remains of the old ship. But where to look for it? It could be hidden anywhere from the town to deep within the forest. On impulse he heads to the dump where all the cars were pushed over the cliff. Its a good place to start. If this idea doesn't work Aqualad doesn't like the alternative of actually killing the creatures like their monster of a father and hope Raven can forgive him.

-4-

After a nice long nap in Mommy's arms the older creature looks up at her. "What is Mordred?"

Raven is startled out of a semi-doze as she looks down at the creature. "Mordred?"

"It was in the back of your mind when you first held me."

"Mordred was a little boys name from a book."

"Name? I like that...Mordred. Find one for brother."

She looks down at the little one still asleep in her other arm. Despite the fact that so far it only seems to have a taste for blood and hasn't shown any sort of aggression only names from horror movies cross her mind such as Freddy-Michael-and Jason.

Mordred seizes upon the thought from Raven's mind. "I like...Michael. Freddy and Jason can be for the next brothers to come.

Raven looks down at the newly dubbed Mordred in shock realizing that she didn't speak out loud. He read her mind-which means anything she thinks-he will know instantly.

"Yes. Now be a good Mommy to Micheal while I go out hunting." He tugs on the chain around her wrist. "Or I will punish worse."

She finds herself trembling from the thought as Mordred leaps down onto the floor and runs away at a pace that she doesn't think even Kid Flash could keep up with. She looks down at Michael who stirs in her arms before settling into a new position and going right back to sleep. Aside from his taste for blood and appearance he seems to be a little sweetheart.

*4*

A search of the car dump turns up only a menagerie of cars piled up. There is no sign what-so-ever of the remains of a crashed alien ship. He hopes that it still exists and wasn't destroyed. It is going to be his only hope of finding a way to stop the creatures without having to kill them. What was it Raven said she was told? When the ship crashed it killed their preacher? He doesn't recall having seen a church anywhere in town. Maybe the ship crashed where it was and after accepting the alien monster's offer the people abandoned it. He heads back to the town to search one out.

-4-

Raven looks down as Michael wakes up making his sounds of distress from earlier. At first she thinks he is hungry again. Weak as she feels she doesn't think she can handle anymore snack times for awhile. As she watches him scrunch up his little face she gets what is wrong. Raven gets up and carries him into the bathroom. Nothing is apparent at first glance to make a diaper for the little guy. For now she unwinds some toilet paper to let him do his business on. After cleaning him up she finds a stack of towels in a drawer. Folding one up she ties it on Michael. "There now all clean." She can't help but smile as he makes what sound like giggling noises as she washes her hands. "You aren't bad like your brother are you?" As she picks him up and carries him back into the bedroom Raven notices just how human Michael would look if he wasn't covered in red fur with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Michael grabs at a strand of mommy's hair making his giggling noises.

"You want to play?" Raven looks around for something Michael can play with. What catches her eye is something bright and colorful just poking out from under the table by the bed as she picks it up she wants to cry. Its the damn feather tickler Garth had that infuriated her. It must have fallen off the table and they missed it in their haste to leave this place. It isn't exactly an appropriate toy for an infant but she looks down as Michael grabs it and tries to tug it from her hand. "If you just have to have it at least let me wash it off."

Impatient for the plaything Michael makes little growling noises as his mommy goes back into the bathroom and runs it under the water several times.

Raven grabs onto the edge of the sink with hand as a wave of dizziness overtakes her. In her other arm she clutches Michael tightly. Between him and Mordred snack time must have taken more out of her than she initially thought. After taking several moments to steady herself Raven slowly walks back into the bedroom and lays down on the bed. She places Michael beside her and puts one of the pillows behind him so he doesn't roll off the bed.

Michael reaches up to grab the feathery toy only to half growl half giggle as its pulled out of his reach. After a few attempts he is all giggles.

It is painfully clear to Raven as she watches the infant that he is a little sweetheart that just wants to be loved. She is sure Mordred won't be happy about that when he comes back.

-4-

Mordred searches the farms again but all the big animals have either died or fled into the forest. He is in no mood to hunt for any big prey. It troubles him that Michael isn't growing like him and his lack of aggression is even more of a concern. The way he offered to share the rat with Mommy sickens him. If he doesn't change as he gets older-Michael has no place in the plan. Mordred's only hope for his little brother seems to be that Mommy falls for him and in so doing is occupied with Michael and does nothing to put a stop to his plans. He may be half alien monster but Mommy is half demon and even without her powers there is no telling what she might do if he provokes her too much. Mordred is so occupied with his thoughts as he captures a few barn rats and stuffs them in a small cage he found on one of the farms he misses the scent of bigger potential prey that passes nearby.

-4-

Near the fork in the road that separates the farms from cabins Aqualad spots something deep in the woodland. Much like that logging road path the area looks overgrown to intentionally hide something from view. He looks around at the sound of crackling branches. One or both of the creatures could be out here anywhere looking for food. He ducks in the cover of some brush at the edge of the road and braces himself if it is one of them. After several tense moments what lumbers out of the overgrown area across the road is a cow that must have escaped from one of the farms. If this were a movie he was watching on the big screen somewhere he would find that laughable.

-4-

As Mordred leaves the farms and races back to the cabin with a cage full of rats he stops in the middle of the road. Ahead of him is a large beast ambling across the road. His hunger gets the better of him and he sets down the cage and take several running leaps toward it and pounces knocking it head over heels in a twisting somersault. Mordred opens wide chomping off the beasts head in one bite before it even hits the ground.

Aqualad stays low and out of sight. He is both horrified and awed at the speed at which the creature moved. It came out of nowhere. He wants to turn away from the sight but he is afraid to take his eyes off the creature.

Mordred makes short work of the creature pausing only to belch up bones. He pauses sniffing the air. He thought he smelled something else but he has no time for hunting. Baby brother will be hungry soon and Mommy is too weak for snacks right now. He goes back for the cage and starts on his way back to the cabin-but detours into town.

Aqualad waits for many tense minutes wondering if the creature is hiding nearby ready to ambush him the moment he makes a move. Finally Aqualad gets up and cautiously crosses the road in search of the what the overgrown area hides.

-4-

Raven finds herself yawning as Michael gets sleepy and curls up in her arms. She holds him close to her as she drifts off along with him.

-4-

Mordred searches the town store for packaged foods that came from the outside world and hasn't spoiled. He doesn't need Mommy refusing to eat. He grabs a large cloth sack from the counter and pulls various items from the shelves as he walks down the isles and stuffs them into it until its full. He doesn't have time to get anymore right now-and he can always come back for more later.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	5. Chapter 5

Terror Falls 3-chapter 5

Raven awakens to the sound of a slamming door followed by a belch and the sound of something falling on the floor. A bone she realizes shivering as she remembers how Mordred killed that man from the gas station.

Mordred sets the cage of rats down by the door and drags the items from the store into the kitchen. He climbs the cabinets and deposits the bag on the counter. He hops from the counter to the table looking into the bedroom. He knows Mommy is awake but she isn't moving. Is she weak or up to something he wonders. "Mommy?"

With a groan she manages to turn over. "What Mordred?"

"Where is Michael?"

"Sleeping."

Mordred hops down off the table and approaches the bedroom cautiously.

Raven arches an eyebrow looking down at Mordred as she sits up. "Paranoid much?"

Mordred glares at her as he jumps up on the bed-finally deciding that she isn't up to something. He turns his attention to Michael and pokes at the towel.

"Its a diaper...sort of."

Mordred points to the kitchen. "You're weak. Food from the town store. Go eat." Tired from his trip he plops down beside Michael and almost immediately begins to snore.

"Who is the Mommy you or me?" She looks down at them both before she gets up and makes her way into the kitchen. She spots the shopping bag on the counter and goes over to it. She takes out the items and sets them on the counter. Most of it is packaged junk foods. She isn't really hungry but she manages to eat a few donuts to keep Mordred from getting upset.

-5-

In the woods Aqualad comes upon an old run down stone building. The doors are boarded shut but peering in a dirty window it certainly looks like it was once a church. Walking around back he comes up on an old weathered skull sticking up out of the dirt and what looks like several more bones. He wonders if it was the preacher. If it is that means the wreck of the ship must be nearby. He can easily imagine a Sunday morning service interrupted by a crashing ship. He walks into a clearing several hundred feet away. At first he doesn't see anything but then the sunlight glints off of something metallic. He tries to pick it up only to find its stuck. Digging around it he finds it goes deeper and deeper and gets bigger the farther down he goes. No time to dig if this is what he is looking for. Aqualad turns to capped well near the church. He uses his powers to bring up the water in a geyser to wash away the overlaying dirt.

-5-

Raven looks down at the chain on her wrist and traces where it is secured in the house. She finds it bolted around a support pillar that is central to the cabin. Even if she could get out of it she wouldn't try leaving without Michael. Right now Mordred is between the two of them and would surely wake up if she tries to get his little brother. She looks at the chain around the support beam and decides not to try risking it. Still she takes a good long look at the support pillar. She has always had her powers to rely on and has never tested out any strength she may have from her demon heritage but if forced to she won't hesitate to try. Raven looks around as Mordred's snoring ceases. She watches him turn over and begin snoring again when he settles down.

-5-

Aqualad finally unearths what looks like something right out of a cheap B-grade horror movie from the 50s. His first impression is that whoever built it was no taller than a cat. He reaches out touching it there doesn't seem to be a door-just a seamless disk shape of metal. He draws back as some static charge shocks him. He looks away as the object seems to suck up the sunlight from the area and glow brightly. There are all kinds of beeps and whirring noises that further remind him of an old black and white horror movie emanating from the ship. When the light fades away Aqualad finds an open hatch on the ship. He peers inside without hesitation. His first thought is that it looks much bigger on the inside than it does on the outside. Aqualad finds himself able to stand fully upright when he climbs inside the ship. He looks around at the many red lights that seem to be flashing some sort of warning. As he steps closer to what appears to be some sort of command console a beam of light flashes from it that seems to scan him.

"Humanoid being from the planet Earth detected."

Aqualad turns around looking for the source of the voice only to realize that it is coming from all directions.

"Scanning for length of time gap since last power up."

As he looks around Aqualad holds his hand over his ears as a high pitched screeching noise that sounds very much like a fax machine fills the ship.

"Scan complete. Time gap is 246 years Earth years. Malfunction indicated at last power up which caused crash. Stasis pod breached. Failed genetic experiment escaped."

"Failed genetic experiment?" Aqualad has remained silent until now.

"An intended replicating biological weapon. Experiment was intended to cause sickness and death to wipe out the Karnaliosian's mortal enemies from neighboring planet Conarluon and end their 400 year old war. Rather than sickness and death the experiment had the opposite affect on those it came in contact with. The experiment showed little to no interest in mating. When it did so the infected mothers rarely had more than two offspring. None of those offspring showed any sign of aggression intended to be passed down from the father.

"Maybe the Karnal-whatevers didn't find an offspring like that in their testing but one did occur here."

"There are two experiments loose on Earth?"

"Only two of its offspring. The original is dead."

"The experiment was unintentionally immortal. Death is not possible."

"How much water is there on the Karnal place?"

"Karnalio. It is much too hot for liquid H2O to exist on the surface."

"70% of Earth is covered in liquid water...H2O. Which melted your experiment. I don't think that will work on its offspring though."

"The offspring would likely acquire an immunity from its host mother assuming all Humanoid Earthians are not melted by liquid H2O."

"Earthians?"

"This is an incorrect term?"

"Close enough is there away to stop the offspring?"

"The beings of Karnalio thought immortality was morally wrong and locked the experiment in cryo-stasis inside this space capsule to keep it away from inhabited planets."

"Too hot for liquid water to exist...cold stops the creature?"

"Cold places it in a state of forced hibernation as long as the stasis units are maintained. This ship is equipped to provide capture tools. Please state age of the experimental offspring."

"One month and newborn."

After a series of beeps a panel on the wall slides open. "These will allow capture of the creatures. They are fast you must be patient and catch them off guard."

"I've seen them in action." Aqualad turns to face the tools provided and has to stifle a laugh. One of them looks very much like a fire extinguisher. The other a cylinder a little larger than the height of the creature when he saw it earlier.

"Good fortune speed you on your mission Earthian."

"Aaa...yeah. Thank you for the help..."

"You are most welcome. Be advised due to the malfunction this ship will only operate in sunlight. During hours of darkness the power will not last to keep the creatures in stasis for long."

"I think we...Earthians can provide a permanent power source." Aqualad takes the tools provided and leaves the ship. He stops looking back at the ship. That was strange to say the least but at least whoever built it made it capable of helping out in a situation like this. Aqualad heads off toward the road and pauses to think once he reaches it. Before the creature had gone into town it started toward the cabins. That must be where Raven is now. Aqualad quickly sets off in that direction.

-5-

Mordred sits up several minutes later after a strange dream about a talking saucer in the woods and stretches after its nap. He looks over at his baby brother who is still sleeping then turns to his mommy who is sitting on the edge of the bed before poking the infant who growls and snaps his teeth at him before drifting back off to sleep. "Did Mommy drug Michael?"

"No. He's a baby. They sleep a lot-so I've heard."

Mordred sneers with a grunt before jumping off the bed. He scratches at his ear as he walks into the kitchen and inspects the food from town on the counter. "Mommy didn't eat much."

"I wasn't very hungry. People only eat a little at a time."

"You're half demon."

"I wouldn't know what their eating habits are."

"You're strange. With your power you could rule the world."

"I don't want to rule the world."

"Just your boy toy in the bedroom...huh? Disgusting." Mordred glances back at Raven. "Don't look at me like that. I saw that dream you had before I was born." He picks up one of the bottles he grabbed at the store. "What's this?"

"Root beer. Its for drinking when your thirsty."

"Is it good?"

"To those that like it."

"How do you know if you like it?"

"Try it."

Mordred looks over the bottle before shaking it.

"You shouldn't do that it will just make it-"

-Ignoring her Mordred bites the top off the bottle only to have the liquid explode all over him.

Raven tries not to laugh at root beer drenched creature. "Want me to get you towel?"

Mordred sniffs his arm then sticks out his tongue and licks his fur. "Good. Must get more."

"Maybe you should let me open it for you next time." Raven watches still trying not to laugh as Mordred licks his fur dry.

-5-

Outside the cabin Aqualad peers inside the window. He sees the older creature but not the little one or Raven. If he can lure the bigger one outside perhaps he can freeze it before the little one attacks. He quietly moves behind the pile of firewood and throws a piece of it against the door.

-5-

Mordred looks up at the noise after licking himself dry. "What was that? Mommy's boy toy come to play hero maybe?"

Raven doesn't like how eager Mordred sounds about that. "I sent him home with my powers it would take him half a day to get back here by car."

He looks up at her trying to decide if she is telling the truth before shrugging. "Maybe its another of the big lumbering food beasts that got away from the farms." Mordred licks his lips.

"You eat a lot-"

"-unlike Father you mean? I'm a growing boy." He goes over to the door and opens it peering outside. At first he doesn't see anything but when he steps out onto the porch he is sure that he sees movement toward the forest.

As Mordred leaps off the porch Aqualad triggers the alien fire extinguisher dousing him with the propellant.

Inside Raven looks up as Mordred screeches. He may be a half alien monster but some sort of mother instincts seem to kick in as she gets up and rushes toward the door. "Mordred!?" She is stopped just short of the door by the chain around her wrist. She tugs frantically at it several times before turning toward the door all she can see is a white fog that seems to leave everything it touches frozen. "Mordred what happened are you okay?"

"Mordred?" Aqualad questions quietly as he waits for the fog to settle when he sees it freezing everything it touches.

Raven turns around as her screams wake up Michael. She looks outside for several agonizing seconds before going into the bedroom and picking up the screaming infant. She looks around nervously as she tries to calm him.

When the fog clears Aqualad approaches the creature seemingly dubbed Mordred. It looks like an ice statue of some alien creature carved in mid jump. It appears to be frozen solid but he blasts it again for good measure. When the fog clears he opens the stasis cylinder and carefully picks the frozen creature up and places it inside.

She looks down at Michael as he finally starts to calm. Holding him protectively she ventures close to the door again. "Mordred?"

Aqualad looks up at Raven who clutches the second creature as she appears in the doorway. "Raven! Are you okay?"

Raven looks at Aqualad "Garth? How-what happened?" She looks passed him to see the cylinder with a frozen Mordred inside. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she looks back up at Aqualad. "Is he...?"

"The cold forces him into hibernation. Its the only way to stop him without..."

She looks down at Michael in her arms as she drops to her knees.

"You called him Mordred?"

"He wanted a name."

"Raven...I'm sorry-"

She looks up at Aqualad with tear filled eyes. Its for the best...he would have done very bad things if he wasn't stopped. He had plans-to do what my father failed to I think." She looks down at Michael. "Not him please...he isn't like Mordred. Michael is just a sweet little baby."

Now maybe but what about later Aqualad wonders. After her reaction to Mordred being captured-Aqualad doesn't have the heart to take the little one from her too. He approaches her and inspects the chain on her wrist. "Lets get you out of this. We need to get the cylinder back to one of the towers and hooked up to a cyro-stasis unit to keep him cold so he doesn't escape."

Michael grabs onto the end of the chain and sticks it in his mouth and bites through part of it circling Raven's wrist easily with his teeth. He giggles as Raven strokes the fur on his head.

Aqualad spots Raven's small bag of magical items nearby and picks it up. "What happened?"

"Mordred read my mind. She looks up at the runes carved into the door facing. Set a trap to block my powers and trap me so I would just be Mommy." She glances at the cylinder again. "How did you know what to do?

"I found the crashed ship you mentioned when I got here. It was very helpful." Aqualad helps Raven out the doorway and then picks up the cylinder with Mordred in it. "Lets get out of this place. I will explain it later."

Raven uses her powers to open a portal back to the Titans East tower where they come face to face with both Robin and Bumble Bee who don't look very happy with the pair who skipped out without telling anyone. Raven looks back at Aqualad-its going to be a very long day filled with explaining everything they went through at Terror Falls.

* * *

Yes I'm well aware its Earthling and not Earthian. If you came from Neptune you would be a Neptonian. From Jupiter a Jovian. (Venitian, Saturnian, Uranian, Plutonian, Mercurian/Merquarian, Martian, Cerian etc) Starfire was a Tameranian from the planet Tameran. He-Man was an Eternian from Eternia. She-Ra was born on Eternia but raised on Etheria as an Etherian. Don't you think given all the ian endings aliens might just assume we refer to ourselves as Earthians as opposed to Earthlings. Just a pet peeve of mine I poked a little fun at here in the story. Also it was late at night when I finished this and I tend to think of odd humorous off the wall things at that time even when I'm writing about situations that are anything but humorous so when I conceived the soda gag with Mordred it was too dang funny to leave out.

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	6. Chapter 6

I never wanted any of the other Titans in the story but the ending lent itself to at least the appearance of Robin and Bumble Bee which also set up this final chapter. NOTE I SAID FINAL CHAPTER and that is of the trilogy that is Terror Falls and not just part 3. I've milked this story for all its worth and have other things to move onto.

* * *

Terror Falls 3-chapter 5

epilogue

Aqualad watches from outside a small gated yard as a pale toddler clad in only a diaper bursts out of the house and moves unsteadily on its feet toward a squirrel which it quickly grabs up.

Raven rushes out of the house with clean clothes in hand. "Michael-no!" She scoops up the boy before he can chomp on the squirrel with his mouth full of sharp teeth and makes him let it go. "They aren't for eating."

Aqualad watches her trying to get the squirming little boy into some clothes. A year without the things a half alien monster needs to grow big and scarey has made the little boy almost human looking without the thick coat of fur that fell out.

Michael looks up spotting Aqualad. "Garf!" He squirms out of Raven's arms and runs to Aqualad.

"Garth?" Raven looks up to see Aqualad scoop up her son. "What brings you here?"

"I couldn't stay away from you and my number one fan."

"Robin and Bee are going to be so pissed. They never got over us only telling them about what happened at Terror Falls when it was over...or me keeping Michael."

"Right now they are more ticked off about you putting your old uniforms up for auction online."

"They saw that did they? I don't care what they think."

"Neither do I, which is why I'm here."

"Do they ever let you see Mordred?"

"They don't let anyone see him. Only they regularly check the cyro-stasis unit."

"And after all this time still check in once a month to make sure I haven't had any more of them. I haven't seen anyone else other than you." Raven sighs as she looks at Michael. "I made my choice whether they like it or not."

"And I'm making one now. I'm not going back."

Raven looks up at Aqualad. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving the Titans. Life has been hell without you."

"Garth-"

"-I've made up my mind. The only question is whether you have room for another guy in your life."

"For you? Of course."

Aqualad looks down at Michael. "Okay with you if I stick around?"

"Eh!"

Aqualad looks over at Raven. "He talks?"

"He tries to. I think he tried to say he likes that idea." Raven pulls the gate open. "You're just in time to help me get him ready for a nap."

"Ot bun!"

"Fun or not its nap time mister." She looks up at Aqualad. "It gets pretty hectic around here. You might change your mind after a few days."

"Nothing could make me change my mind." Aqualad carries Michael as he follows Raven inside.

* * *

Don't like the ending? Tough. I been through some seriously hard times lately and I needed a happily ever after.

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


End file.
